


I had a dream

by Tri42



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Chakotay POV, Endgame, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24384784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tri42/pseuds/Tri42
Summary: Chakotay remembers a dream he had once.
Relationships: Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	I had a dream

**Author's Note:**

> This was in response to a tumblr prompt a while back. I forgot that I’d written this and figured I should share with the class. ENJOY!

I had a dream of us one night years ago. We were sitting on earth in two rocking chairs that overlooked the lake from our front porch. The house behind us quiet, and the lake before us still. You had a steaming cup of coffee and a blanket, me with a cup of tea. The sun was beginning to rise and you looked over at me and smiled. Your hair had greyed and your skin not as taut, but your smile reached your eyes and they were lit the color of a blue sky.

I remember waking up and being devastated. 35,000 light years and 34 years of travel stood between us and that moment. Fate brought us together and time separated us. 

Until today, I had forgotten that dream. Years of fights, disappointments, loneliness, and sleepless nights had forced that dream away. I had forgotten the way you used to smile and light up a room. It was until Your future self and I were working at tactical on our plan, and she smiled at me. That dream came rushing back.  
It wasn’t quite the same smile as I remembered, and you didn’t look quite the same. But it was enough to trigger that dream. It was enough to make me realize how desperately I want to grow old with you. 

I only hope you want that, too.


End file.
